


For Warmth's Sake

by juicywizard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: criticalkink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicywizard/pseuds/juicywizard
Summary: For this prompt on CriticalKinkMeme:In the spirit of this horrendous cold weather.Camping out in the cold one night, with everyone huddled together for warmth, Fjord and Jester find themselves keeping each other particularly close company. Even Jester is freezing, despite being a partial ice person.She proposes a way Fjord can help her "keep warm," but he's not the most experienced. Turns out Jester guiding him to just the right spots and seeing the results of his handiwork helps warm him up a little too.





	For Warmth's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> In my first jaunt into the criticalkink meme, I found this little prompt and I was instantly inspired. This is un-beta'd. Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos!

Jester Lavorre may be less affected by cold, but the northern parts of the empire would probably have the Frostmaiden herself bundling up. The road to Rexxentrum had each one of the Mighty Nein huddling up for warmth every moment they could during the day, and at night, all spooning to share what body heat they could in Caleb’s bubble. 

It was a week into their journey to the capital of the Dwendalian Empire, and their third night having to cuddle close enough to each other to conserve body heat. Jester had settled herself next to Fjord with her bedroll and blanket for the first leg of the nightly watch. She watched as the half-orc laid himself on the ground, no bedding to comfort him.

“Fjord, I think the cold is getting to your head,” Jester whispered, not wanting to rile the others up since they finally had settled down.

“Oh, Jester, I’m alright,” Fjord shrugged, “We’re on watch right now, anyhow. Can’t be getting all comfortable out in the open.”

Jester, of course, paid Fjord’s words no mind in this respect, pulling him onto her bedroll and under her blanket. “Don’t be silly, Fjord. It’s too cold to not snuggle up with someone, you know? And we’ll be safe with Caleb’s bubble, too.”

Jester felt Fjord relax as she pressed her back into his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. She couldn’t help but grin and wiggle into him with how satisfied she was with being more warm. 

She laid her arm on top of his, tracing circles into his skin lazily as they listened to the rest of the Nein fall asleep. Her mind drifted to thoughts of what sort of things Fjord’s hands could do. Tie really good knots, wield his falchion… Wield other things too. 

“Hey, Fjord?” Jester whispered, moving her head carefully so as to not poke him with her horns as she looked back at him.

“Yeah, Jes?”

She bit her lip for a moment, then let out a small giggle. “You know, my momma always said a cold night could always be cured by a little… company,” she whispered, shifting so that she was now facing the half-orc in their bedroll.

“O-oh, really? That, that seems like uh-seems like some pretty sound advice, Jester. Sound advice with the right company, I’d say,” Fjord replied, his eyebrow quirking upward, clearly questioning where she was going with all this.

Jester raised her leg and settled it over Fjord’s, her foot stroking the back of his leg. She laid her hand on Fjord’s bicep, giving it a flirtatious squeeze. “What do you think about the company you’re currently in?”

“Well,” he chuckled nervously,”I’d have to say I’m in perfect company…” Fjord paused for a moment, clearly thinking of how to proceed. “...I think you know I’m not all that- not all that experienced in keeping warm, if you will.”

Jester’s lips lifted into a satisfied smirk, taking Fjord’s hand in hers, “Fjord, I’ll have you know that I’m a great teacher, if you’ll let me?”

Fjord stared at Jester for a moment, swallowing a breath before breaching the gap to kiss the blue tiefling. She let out a little sigh, returning the kiss with gratitude. Jester guided Fjord’s hand underneath her frock, up far enough where Fjord could gather that it was okay to touch her. Fjord looked down where his hand would be, then back up at Jester, “Are you sure this is alright?”

Jester nodded, “Fjord, I would not have put your hand up my dress if it was not alright.” Fjord gave a little chuckle at that, moving his hand to settle on Jester’s breast. He skimmed his thumb over the nipple, drawing a small gasp from her, followed by a quiet giggle.

Fjord gave the nub an experimental pinch, and Jester jerked toward his touch. She bit her lip, grinning. “What a quick learner you are,” she mumbled, before pulling him back into a languid kiss. He stayed there for a few moments, massaging the soft flesh of her breasts before Jester took his hand once more, nudging it downward.

“Other parts of me are feeling cold, Fjord. Would you be so kind as to pay them some attention?” Jester said into Fjord’s ear. She guided his fingers to splay across her abdomen, slipping under the fabric of her knickers to experience the texture of the hair and skin.

Fjord looked to Jester, eyes wider than Jester’s ever seen, pupils blown wide from what she could only assume was lust from the hardness she felt against her thigh. He pressed his hips into her, his mouth falling open slightly, letting Jester see the jagged tips of his tusks. He leaned into her, pressing his lips against the smooth bared skin of her neck, aiming to make at least one spot purple by the time he was done.

He let Jester keep guiding him downward, his fingers combing through her pubic hair and letting a digit slip between her folds. He ghosted past what felt like a hard nub toward the front of Jester’s pelvis, which seemed to draw a shudder through the blue tiefling. 

“Fjord,” Jester said, breathlessly, “Please do that again. That is a very good spot to explore.” The half-orc took that guidance and began exploring with his fingers as he kissed her neck and clavicle. 

He used his fore and middle finger to massage the sides of her inner folds, each time his fingers meeting at the epicenter, drawing shudders each time from Jester. Fjord could sense something would happen shortly if he continued his ministrations.

“Jester, is this still okay with you? I’d-” Jester cut him off before he could continue to whisper to her. “Continue or I will cast Hold Person and finish myself.”

Fjord didn’t need any more encouragement than that, continuing to massage her folds and circling around the small nub. Curious, Fjord tried to dip a finger into a deeper fold, one that felt slick and warm around the tip of his finger. Jester’s hips rocked forward, nudging his finger further into her, which he took to mean to keep moving. He slowly sunk the full length of his finger into her, using his thumb to circle around the nub that he knew made Jester feel good. Fjord rocked his hand in and out of Jester, and he felt the tiefling’s mouth on his own neck, her sharp teeth skimming his neck and frankly, making him harder than he thinks he’s ever been.

In and out, his hand continues to pleasure the tiefling, praise coming in the form of breathless whimpers and her hand snaking down into his pants and massaging his cock. It’s slow at first, but then builds up to the same pace as he’s using on her, and Fjord knows it won’t be long before he’d let go in her hands. He slipped another one of his fingers into Jester, and pressed just the slightest bit harder on what he now knows is her clitoris (solely based on how Jester had whispered into his ear how “fucking delicious” his rough hands felt on her clitoris and inside her). 

They continue on like this for only a few moments more before Fjord is softly grunting into Jester’s neck, thrusting into her hand as he spills his seed. Jester isn’t too far behind him when she releases, flung over the edge of ecstasy when Fjord pressed just the slightest bit harder while he thrust into her hand.

Coming down from this, Fjord pulled his fingers out of Jester and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He leaned over and grabbed a discarded rag from beside their bedroll to wipe his hand off, then offering it to Jester. She silently accepted it and wiped her own hand off before pulling the half-orc close to her.

“See,” she smiled, yawning as she curled into him, “I’m already so much warmer, aren’t you?”

They heard the quiet rustling of someone waking for their portion of the night watch. Fjord waited a moment for the rustling to stop before leaning in to whisper into Jester’s ear, “We may have to make this a nightly arrangement, for warmth’s sake.”


End file.
